Anniversary
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Yet another JeaLys one-shot... Antique wooden swings, white roses, kisses, and pure fluff.


Inspiration strikes once again! ^~^ Warnings: OOC-ness, and suffocating fluffiness. You've been warned.

Anniversary

_© Jess-chan_

"Lyserg-_niichan_, where are we going?" 

Jeanne congratulated herself for not stuttering, much less blush. Here she was—better yet, here they were in the middle of the street talking casually as always—who was she joking~~? 

Lyserg, her _onii-chan_, protector, long term crush (he didn't know this, he simply didn't have to), best friend, and confidant was carrying her in his arms, bridal style, and the fact that he had just shoved a dozen of white roses into her face, was not helping matters.

She ignored the catcalls, wolf whistles, and shouts mostly of envy.

"Do you know what day it is today?" 

Of course I do… I'd forget my birthday first, before I forget our… 

His voice was annoyingly husky. If she didn't know any better he was flirting with her. How scandalous! What if Father Marco heard of this? She feared she would not live to that day.

She shook her head vigorously. 

Lyserg arched an elegant eyebrow, an expression of mock hurt across his handsome features. 

"Oh, really?"

"_Hai_."

Lyserg smiled. "Then I'm going to help you remember."

^~^

She can't believe, and she still won't. Lyserg had carried her all the way from her residence to the Chapel, which was nine blocks away, hand secured about the back of her knees, the other one supporting her back, face pressed up against his chest. 

They've reached the familiar edifice that they've been going to for years, with its carefully manicured gardens surrounding the perimeter, the distinguished grotto, and the granite path leading to its entrance.

He sat her down, gently, upon the antique wooden swing, situated near the grotto itself the statue of Mary, the mother, immaculate as always.

"So, remember what today is?"

She shook her head. 

A wry smile formed at his lips. "I guess this isn't enough is it?" he motioned over the white roses, their means of transportation^_~, the swing, and to themselves.

"_Mou_, come on Jeanne-_chan_, I _know_ you remember!"

A wicked smile, then a mischievous twinkle on his startling bright emerald orbs. "Of course! _This_ will make you remember…"

"_This_?"

She blinked innocently at him. 

Then it registered. "Oh… _that_." She best ignored the color stealthily crawling across her normally pale cheeks. 

But he did the unexpected. 

He kissed her. That was not the unforeseen action from him. he kissed her regularly on the cheeks or on the forehead regularly. 

What surprised her was that he kissed her… On the lips…

^~^

_"Itai…"_

She bit upon her lower lip, tears threatening to fall. But she strived to be strong. It was embarrassing to start bawling like a baby in the presence of the nuns and Father Marco himself was upon hearing distance.

She was going to be strong.

_And then God sent _him_. With his infectious smile, and warm aura, he truly was a blessing in disguise._

_"_Daijoubo desu ka, tenshi_?"_

_'_Tenshi?_'_

_He helped her up, careful not to apply pressure upon her open palms, and knees. _

_"You should be more careful! Next time try not to run so you don't trip."_

_She was dumbfounded; words did not register on her brain too busy admiring the beauty the boy radiated, but she nodded nonetheless. "Here, let me help you. Why don't we sit down on the swing?"_

_Once sitted, he took a clean, white handkerchief, brushing away the traces the few tears that had already fallen. "Angels shouldn't cry."_

_Out of nowhere, he produced a single white rose. "_Okaa-chan_, gave this to me to offer to Mama Mary, but I figured it would make you make much happier."  _

And it did.

^~^

He broke the kiss, a gentle smile on his features. She, however, was wide-eyed.

"You know as much as I like staring at you doing that 'deer caught in the headlights look' cutely I really would like you to talk."

She blinked at him.

"Well?"

"Happy anniversary."

"See you do remember!"

They both burst into simultaneous giggles. 

On this swing they met, on this swing they established a friendship, and on this swing they celebrated there tenth anniversary marking the day they first met… maybe next year they'd be celebrating… for an entirely different reason.

Owari 

**For Lys/Jea fans^^ you all know who you are!**


End file.
